The present invention relates to computer processing method and system for external data, and more specifically, to an automatic analysis method for operation sequence and a system thereof.
Nowadays, as software application pays more and more attention to user's experience, how to improve operation friendliness of a software application becomes increasingly important. Taking the increasingly popular intelligent terminal having a touch screen as an example, existing user operation for testing a software application may employ the following methods.
1. Consumers are invited to try new features of a mobile application, which are observed and recorded by nearby dedicated testers (usually in one-to-one relationship), and a questionnaire for the test is completed after the trial. The shortcoming of this test method lies in that, due to it is essentially a one-to-one test, it is only applicable to a very small number of users, therefore, it is hard to find large number of potential problems.
2. Task based user acceptance test (UAT) method, that is, a group of users accept an invitation to accomplish a series of tasks on a new application, a system makes record based on features of the tasks, and user will generally complete a survey report after finishing the tasks. The shortcoming of this method lies in that, user participating in the test clearly realizes that he/she is completing a series of tests, and is often being disturbed, thus affecting accuracy of the test.
3. User uses a new application under a real scenario, a system records user's access condition, however, whether user has any problem during usage needs to be manually viewed and verified by an administrator. The shortcoming of this method lies in that, a large amount of manual cost is needed to perform check and verification, meanwhile, it is very difficult for manual investigation to find out potential problems at deeper level.
Thus, there is a need for a method and system that is capable of automatically analyzing user operations, so as to be enabled to determine operations on which optimization are possible in relevant software application.